


Flash Drabble Sprint

by Theobule (Saathi1013)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Multi, POV Third Person Limited, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Theobule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of actual-drabbles (exactly 100 words) written based on prompts given to me over on tumblr.  Prompts, pairings, & ratings will be detailed in the chapter titles, so you can jump to the one(s) you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barry/Iris/Cisco, T  - (it's not my fault the) peanut butter exploded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tygermama

“…okay, that’s the last time we trust Pinterest recipes,” Barry says into the stunned silence.  


“That’s the last time we use _lab equipment_ ,” Iris retorts.  


“That’s the last time I share my kitchen,” Cisco says, looking up at the ceiling mournfully.  Barry sighs and blurs out; the room time-lapses back into relative order in under a minute.

“I’m just glad I tied my hair back, or there’d be hell to pay,” Iris comments.  


“So… no shower?” Cisco asks.  


Iris thinks about it.  “ _Well_ …”

Barry grins, bending to lick peanut sauce from her jaw.  “We can order in,” he suggests. “Later.”


	2. Cisco/Hartley, T - trapped confined space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for impostoradult

“Look, I know we haven’t always gotten along,” Hartley says, frowning at the circuitry in the wall, “but I’m on the team now, you don’t need to _hover_.”

“You’re not on the team,” Cisco scoffs.  “You’re an occasional guest star, at best.”

Hartley smirks over his shoulder.  “You think I’m stellar?”

“In your dreams,” Cisco says.

Hartley pauses, sets aside his soldering pen, turns a little where he’s crouched in front of the lock.  “Sometimes,” he admits, lifting his chin.

“…what?” Cisco says, a warm, pleased flush creeping up his neck.

Escape from the pipeline cell gets a little delayed.


	3. Iris/Caitlin, T - lady sleuthing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for misterpointy

“Why me again?” Caitlin asks, frowning at the dress Iris picked out for her.  “Clubs aren’t exactly my scene.”

“For one thing, you’re the only person I know who has a drug test kit that can fit inside a clutch,” Iris says, adding another coat of mascara.  Her breath fogs up the bathroom mirror.  Caitlin doesn’t look at her mouth.  Much.

It’s a very glossy shade of crimson, that’s all.

“And secondly, with your eye makeup like that, you look like an undergrad, and I want to see if they’ll card you.  Two birds, one stone.”

Iris catches her staring.


	4. Iris/Barry, M - pirate queen roleplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (with bonus pegging)  
> for out-there-on-the-maroon

“I swear to god, you make a booty joke right now, I’m calling this off,” Barry says, laughing nervously and a little breathlessly.

Iris swats his flank with a lube-sticky hand.  “This was _your_ idea,” she reminds him, “but tell me to stop and I will.”

“No,” he says quickly.  “No, just - I can’t believe I’m saying this - go slow?”

“I can do that,” she says, leaning over him, her hair and long gold necklaces brushing over his chest.  She presses his knees back and up, easing into him gently, and he shivers.

“I _love_ Halloween,” he says.


	5. Cisco/Harry, T - office supplies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for luckydicekirby

“Y’know, if you stopped throwing them around the lab, we wouldn’t be out of pens,” Cisco says, rooting through the cabinet.

“If you turned down your appalling music, I wouldn’t need to throw pens to get you to pay attention,” Harry replies.

“There _are_ better ways to get my attention, man.”

“As I’ll never have the kind of cleavage that gains your undivided focus, I have to resort to other means.”

“Actually, I’m more of an ass guy,” Cisco mutters absently.  “Everyone has one of  _those_.”

“…is that so?”

_Five minutes later:_

“Yeah, okay, you have my attention,” Cisco says.


	6. Lisa Snart/Cisco, T - flirting by prank war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tygermama

“For the record, I don’t hate Taylor Swift,” Cisco tells her, “but I did _not_ know Columbia House still existed, so kudos.”

Lisa’s laugh rolls through the speaker - he’s already tracing the call, but it’s mostly perfunctory at this point.  “That was for the dye packs.”

“Hey, all’s fair,” he says, shrugging in his chair.  “I bet you look good in blue.”

“Flattery,” she scoffs, but he can hear her smile.  “Is this where I’m supposed to ask what _you’re_ wearing?”

Cisco’s mouth goes dry.  It’s a good thing he’s the only one here this late.  “…if you want?”


	7. Iris/Barry, T - Iris as a plucky!girl detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for inkteller

“Hey, babe, you busy?” Iris asks as she enters Barry’s lab.  He pauses to give her a quick kiss, then gets back to work.

“Just finishing something for one of Joe’s cases,” Barry replies.

“Oh?” She perches on an empty corner of his desk and swings her purse idly between her knees.  “The museum theft?”

“Yeah, it’s-”  Barry stops, smiling in surprise.  “Are you here to _snoop_?”

“No,” she says, grinning back at him.  “I wanted to see you. Snooping’s a perk.”

“Well if you want  _perks_ ,” he says, and bends down to kiss her, sweet and slow this time.


	8. Barry/Iris, T - take me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for zeronoa

Zoom disintegrates in a ribbon of lightning that trails off like a brushstroke.  Barry skids to a stop and staggers and falls to his knees in the middle of the street.  Iris rushes to his side and catches him; head in her lap, he looks up at her with wide eyes.  His expression is strained, but it softens when he focuses on her face.

He lifts one hand from the asphalt and she catches it between hers, pressing his knuckles to her mouth.  “You’re okay, Barry, you’ll be okay.  We’ll get you home.”

“I _am_ home,” he tells her, smiling.


	9. Jesse & Wally, G - “You’re fast too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for julandran

Wally offers to help Jesse move the last of her things from Opal City to her new apartment with Iris.  “Thanks,” Jesse tells him, wobbling a little as they steer her futon down the narrow stairwell.  “Really, the elevator worked when I moved in.”

Something in the frame creaks, and the sound of a metal piece dropping to the stairs is all the warning they get before the frame falls apart in their hands and everything starts to tumble.

They both try to save each other, only to wind up on the landing staring at each other in mutual amazement.


End file.
